1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe wrench, and more particularly, to a pipe wrench with a pivotal clamping member.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional pipe wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,612, and comprises a pivotal member which has a mounting recess defined in one side thereof, and the pivotal member is pivoted toward the fixed jaw of the wrench so as to clamp the object in the mounting recess. However, after the wrench is rotated an angle, the pivotal member has to be removed from the object, and the wrench is adjusted to another angle, the pivotal member is then pivoted toward the object again to clamp the object.
Another conventional pipe wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,701, and comprises a pivotal member pivotably connected to the body of the wrench so as to be pivoted to clamp the object between the fixed jaw and the pivotal member. The shortcoming is the same as the wrench disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,612. Another embodiment of the pipe wrench disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,701 uses a link to be connected between two different segments of the pivotal member. However, the link is composed of two plates which are riveted together. The link cannot ensure the movement of the two segments is under controlled.
The present invention intends to provide a pipe wrench to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.